Love Into Darkness
by menyelinap malam-malam
Summary: Haruno Sakura, beberapa hari lalu dia adalah manusia biasa dengan kehidupan sederhana, karena sifat suka menolong serta tak sanggup melihat orang terluka, itulah yang mempertemukannya dengan seorang raja vampir yang tampan nan eksotis. Di saat kejayaan ras vampir dipertaruhkan, akankah sang raja sanggup membuang cintanya demi seluruh ras vampir? Warning: tema dewasa 16th ke atas!
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated "M"**

**Genre "Romance, Supernatural, Drama, Advanture/fantasy"**

**Inspiration "Semua karya 'Alexandria Ivy' yang kubaca saja"**

**Warning "OOC, sementara aman dibaca walau mengambil tema dewasa, jika ada typo mohon maaf, judul dengan arti berbeda, dunia Supranatural"**

**.**

"**Love Into Darkness"**

**(Malaikat Kecil Yang Berharga)**

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

Tak ada yang bisa mengubah.

Karena semuanya telah berjalan sebagaimana mestinya. Tak bisa dipungkiri ini lah eksistensinya sebagai pimpinan semua kaum ras vampir di dunia. Seorang pimpinan kaum vampir adalah istimewa, tak ada satupun vampir di dunia yang sanggup melawan eksistensinya. Semua kaumnya memujanya, melindunginya, menghormatinya sebagaimana layaknya dia adalah sebuah tuhan bagi kaumnya.

Tak ada satu vampir pun yang tidak patuh kepadanya, bahkan jika harus mempertaruhkan nyawa setiap kaum vampir di dunia. Dia adalah kemungkinan terbesar yang harus selamat. Karena keselamatan dan keseimbangan kaum vampir dan iblis, semua ada di tangannya.

"_My Lord_, sungguh anugerah terindah bagi kaum kami, bisa bertemu dengan Anda yang maha segalanya bagi ras vampir." Senyum mengejek terpatri jelas di sudut bibir itu. Terlihat urat-urat kemenangan atas apa yang baru saja di dapatkannya.

"Jangan merasa dirimu itu sangat berharga, sehingga dengan kekuatan mu itu kau bisa dengan mudah melumpuhkanku." Rasa percaya diri yang dimilkinya, benar-benar tak dapat di pungkiri. Di saat dirinya sang raja dari seluruh klan vampir, dalam keadaan terdesak sekalipun. Tak ada satu ekspresi pun yang berarti, terlihat pada wajah rupawannya yang disinari sinar cahaya bulan purnama saat ini.

"Oh, _No, My Lord_. Aku bukannya tidak sanggup. Tapi, aku ingin memastikan saat ini kau sebagai pimpinan seluruh iblis di dunia merasakan detik-detikmu di saat terakhir kau masih bisa melihat dunia ini." Senyum itu semakin mengembang di wajah tampannya.

Walau tak ada yang berarti apa pun bagi sang raja, tetap saja ini sebuah penghinaan terbesar bagi seluruh kaumnya, selama ia berjaya. Tidak di saat seperti ini bagi dirinya yang seorang pimpinan kaum vampir serta penyeimbang dunia iblis harus berhadapan langsung dengan hampir dua lusin kawanan _werewolf, _yang terdiri dari satu _pureblood_ dan hampir dua lusin cur sendirian.

"Akan ku pastikan, kau Yahiko. Sebagai salah satu pimpinan ras _werewolf_. Mendapat ganjaran dan diadili. Bahwa kau sebagai seorang penghianat, akan mendapatkan keadilan sebagaimana hukum ras kaum iblis."

"Oh, ya, buktikanlah jika kau memang masih bisa menghirup udara. Oh, _no_, bukannya kau ini makluk yang tak bisa bernafas?" gelak tawa terdengar jelas di seluruh bagian, di mana kawanan para _werewolf_ berkumpul dan mengelilingi sang raja.

Sungguh harga diri yang benar-benar tinggi, mungkin jika satu harga dirinya, sama halnya dengan selusin harga diri seorang pria. Benar-benar menakjupkan. Walaupun wajah itu sedari tadi tak melukiskan setitik saja sebuah ekspresi. Tak dapat dipungkiri jika saat ini, seluruh kekuatan sang vampir, bahkan terasa sampai sela-sela udara di sekitar seluruh kawanan _werewolf._

Tengan kekar nan dingin itu terangkat tatkala tiga segerombolan _werewolf_ yang sudah berubah wujud sepenuhnya menjadi sekumpulan kawanan serigala mencoba maju dan menerjangnya. Dengan hanya bermodal kekuatan yang terpancar dalam diri sang vampir. Para serigala kelaparan itu bahkan ambruk satu persatu tatkala energi yang tersalur dalam sela jari-jari nan kuku yang tajam sang vampir mematahkan satu persatu leher dan merobek tubuh hampir sebagian kawanan kaum _werewolf_ itu hanya dengan sekali gerakan.

Sebagian para warewolf itu mundur selangkah, tatkala melihat keganasan sang vampir. Darah telah membajiri wilayah itu, banyak kepala para _werewolf_ lepas dari tubuhnya. Taring tajam nan putih serta kuku tajam nan panjang itu telah di nodai warna darah kaum serigala yang dibunuhnya.

Benar-benar sang Kage, tidak dengan sebutan sepele dia mendapatkannya. Sang Kage, adalah sebutan bagi raja seluruh kaum ras vampir. Senyum remeh masih terpatri jelas di wajah Yahiko, "Walau kau dengan mudah mengalahkan para cur itu, kau tidak akan dengan mudah untuk membunuhku. Dasar iblis, matilah kau dan membusuklah kau di neraka!"

Walau hanya tinggal beberapa kawanan para cur yang masih bertahan hidup dan bernafas. Sebagian dari mereka telah pada kedaan di mana mereka sudah pada batas ambang kemampuan mereka sebagai seorang cur -manusia setengah serigala.

Sang Kage mengambil belati warna perak panjang di belakang jubah merah marun perpaduan warna hitam yang dikenakannya, yang memang selalu di bawanya kemana pun dia pergi. Karena bagi kaum vampir, tak ada setitik pun bagi mereka pergi tanpa membawa sebuah senjata. Bagi para vampir, benar-benar cari mati jika mereka pergi tanpa perlindungan sedikitpun.

Walau masih dengan ekspresi kosong khas sang Kage_._ Tidak akan dengan mudah seorang _pureblood_, keturunan darah murni kaum _werewolf_. Akan dengan gampang mengalahkan sang Kage_, _tidak dalam keadaan di mana seluruh kaum yang di bawanya kini telah ambruk hanya dengan sedikit kekuatan dari sang Kage_._

Sebuah penghinaan bagi ras _werewolf._

Benar-benar penghinaan.

Yahiko tak bisa ambil diam atas semua penghinaan secara terang-terangan di depan mukanya. Dia sebagai seorang _pureblode_, benar-benar tercoreng harga dirinya, bahkan di hadapan seluruh kaumnya saat ini.

Banjir darah kaum _werewolf_ telah dikorbankan, karena harga diri segerombol kaum _werewolf_ yang membangkang, kaum iblis yang tidak mau tunduk akan satu pimpinan iblis yaitu satu pimpinan di bawah kekuasaan iblis vampir. Ini mungkin cuma setitik harga yang harus dibayar karena telah berani membangkang akan perintah raja.

Yahiko akhirnya turun tangan dan maju ke medan pertempuran. Setelan kaus biru berbalut jaket hitam dan celana warna hitamnya kini mulai terasa ketat. Seiring bertransformasinya dirinya menjadi serigala seutuhnya, dengan wajah yang tadinya sangat rupawan, kini berubah menjadi rupa binatang buas.

Gigi yang tajam serta taring yang tajam, itu kini memberikan gesekan keras dan bekas yang dalam, di jalanan yang kini di laluinya. Yahiko, memberikan isyarat bagi para bawahannya untuk mundur lewat gerakan tubuh binatangnya.

Semua kawanan yang tinggal dua biji itu mundur di belakang sang pemimpin dan menyaksikan sang pemimpin rasnya kini berhadapan langsung dengan raja kaum vampir. Tak ada satupun yang mengalah. Bahkan kini deretan gigi-gigi tajam itu kini telah siap membelah leher sang vampir.

Tidak mudah bagi serigala, walaupun dia _pureblood_ sekalipun untuk dengan mudah mendapatkan kesempatan emas menyerang secara langsung sang vampir. Masih dengan mata merah menyala sang serigala menyerang dengan kecepatan yang dimilikinya.

Beberapa kali serigala itu mencoba menyerang, yah, itu sia-sia belaka. Sementara yang dihadapinya saat ini bukanlah lawan sebanding baginya. Kekuatan besar itu membuat gerakan sang vampir begitu lanyah, halus dan tak terlihat.

Tiga titik warna hitam di mata merah sang vampir, itu kini telah sepenuhnya berputar, memperlihatkan sebuah api hitam yang tiba-tiba muncul lewat tatapan matanya. Benar-benar sumber kekuatan yang hanya di miliki sang pemimpin ras iblis. Dia ditakuti akan kekuatan itu, semua tunduk padanya.

Hanya karena para serigala bosan dengan semua gaya kepemimpinan sang vampir yang terkesan mengekang mereka. Maka, tak sedikit dari kaum _werewolf_ semua pada membangkang, dan ingin lepas dari belenggu sang vampir.

**~o0o~**

"Astaga, aku tidak menemukan Kage_, _di mana pun." Terlihat nada gelisah dari pimpinan kaum ras Uzumaki. Salah satu ras kaum vampir. Naruto, mengerang frustasi tatkala semua anggota klan Uzumaki yang dikerahkan tidak menemukan sang pemimpin di mana pun di dalam kastil besar sang raja.

Tidak di mana pun.

Erangan frustasi kian melengking di udara, taring yang tampak mulai memanjang sempurna kini telah terlihat seperti binatang buas yang kelaparan. Longlongan berat dari pimpinan klan itu pun, membuat seluruh kaumnya kini merasa takut nan khawatir.

Jebakan.

Ini benar-benar jebakan.

Naruto benar-benar murka atas tindakannya dua jam lalu yang dengan gampangnya mau saja diperintahkan oleh Kage nya untuk melihat sebagian kaum _werewolf_ yang mulai merusuh kota. Dia bahkan dengan entengnya membiarkan sang raja cuma berada dalam kastilnya dengan hanya dua pengawal yang kini telah berubah menjadi abu.

"Kerahkan seluruh kaum vampir, cari Kage sampai ketemu. Jangan pernah kembali jika kalian tidak menemukan Kage_,_ Pergilah!" Suara perintah itu terdengar sangat kejam dan menakutkan. Tak ada satu pun kawanan vampir yang bisa membantahnya.

Kumohon, jangan terjadi hal buruk.

"Jika benar-benar terjadi hal buruk pada Kage, kupastikan seluruh para vampir di dunia akan berkumpul dan membinasakan seluruh kaum _werewolf_ di muka bumi ini."

Naruto yang benar-benar frustasi tak dapat berfikir secara jernih, tidak dalam kedaan nya sekarang, insting binatang buasnya kini telah berjalan sebagaimana mestinya. Kini dia melangkah cepat menuju mobil limosin perak miliknya.

Tak ambil waktu lama, dia langsung berjalan menyusuri tiap kota di Negara Konoha ini demi mencari sang pemimpin -Kage.

**~o0o~**

"Bagaimana Yahiko, apa kesombongan mu itu dapat meruntuhkan kekuasaanku?" masih dengan mata menyala, sang raja kini memandangi wajah pucat yang hampir mati di depannya. Benar-benar ciri raja yang kejam. Bahkan di hadapan musuh yang hampir sekarat saja, dia kini masih belum menampilkan ekspresi di wajah datarnya. Benar-benar hasil dari buah metamorfosa yang panjang.

"Kau benar-benar raja yang sombong Uchiha. Hm, benar-benar ras serigala masih beruntung memiliki nurani, sedangkan kau. Setitik saja sama sekali tak memiliki itu." Cuih, terlihat Yahiko meludah di hadapan sang vampir. Walau masih tidak menampilkan setitik ekspresi pun, dalam hati sang Kage benar-benar telah merasa menyesal.

Yah penyesalan.

Bagaimanapun di bawah pimpinannya dia selalu berkomitmen untuk menjaga seluruh kedamainan kaum ras vampir dan iblis di dunia. Dengan menjaga keseimbangan perdamaian kaum iblis, selama kurang dari dua millennium masa kejayaannya. Baru kali ini dia turun tangan sendiri menghukum kaum iblis yang membangkang, walau iblis itu sendiri masih di bawah naungannya sekalipun.

Sang raja yang memang terkenal kejam dan dingin itu pun sedikit menutup matanya. Yahiko yang mulai tertatih kini mulai berdiri walau dengan tubuh polosnya yang tanpa busana, yang kini telah seutuhnya berubah wujud menjadi manusia lagi.

Dengan sisa tenaga yang tersisa, Yahiko memandang sinis lawannya. "Walaupun aku harus mati, setidaknya aku akan mati terhormat." Sedetik kemudian Yahiko yang memang menyelipkan jarum perak beracun itu di rambutnya, kini telah melemparkannya tepat menuju jantung sang Kage_._

Sang Kage yang memang sedikit kelelahan itu, tak menyadari datangnya jarum perak kecil yang tiba-tiba datang di hadapan –tepat di depan jantungnya. Reflek yang benar-benar terlatih itu memang patut diacungin jempol. Walau dia dapat menghindar dari jarum itu menuju tantungnya, tidak dengan lengan kanannya yang kini mulai bercucuran darah kental. Tadi waktu dia reflek menghindar ke kanan tanpa dapat dielak, jarum itu kini menggores sedikit kulit putih porselennya.

Sial.

Karena memang jarum itu telah dimantrai dan diberi racun penyihir. Tak hanya pasak yang tertancap sempurna di jantung seorang vampir, yang mampu membunuh vampir. Tapi, segala jenis senjata tembaga dan perak yang dimantrailah yang bisa membunuh vampir, sekuat apa pun vampir itu.

Walau dia menang dalam peperangan singkatnya dengan segerombolan kaum _werewolf _ bodoh, tetap saja jarum perak itu beracun, dan racun mematikan bagi iblis apa pun. Sang Kage mengeram tertahan, walau kini masih malam, tapi sebentar lagi akan pagi. Dan matahari adalah senjata terampuh untuk membakar hidup-hidup sang vampir menjadi abu.

Dia berjalan tertatih karena rasa nyeri di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Tak ada waktu lama buatnya berjalan untuk mencari persembuanyian aman. Sungguh ironis bagi sang Kage terhebat sepanjang masa. Kini, dia harus berada dalam masa sulit nan memalukan. Di mana dia berada jauh dari gerombolannya, klannya, kaumnya.

**~o0o~**

Seorang gadis manis sedang sibuk membereskan sisa-sisa alkohol yang berserakan di sekelilingnya. Yah, harus bagaimana lagi, sebentar lagi akan pagi dan klup malam ini harus segera selesai di bersihkan sebelum dia pulang. Walau dia tidak pernah mengeluh dengan pekerjaannya sebagai pelayan klup malam, tetap saja dalam hatinya selalu terbersit keinginan layaknya manusia normal yang menginginkan pekerjaan yang layak.

Dia tidak pernah sekalipun mengenyam pendidikan yang layak, bisa baca tulis aja dia sudah sangat bersyukur. Jadi apa ada pekerjaan yang pantas untuk dirinya yang memang buta teknologi ini.

"Sakura, sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang. Kelihatannya kau sangat lelah."

Senyuman manis selalu bertengger di wajah cantik nan manis itu. Makanya, tak banyak dari pengunjung klup ini yang tidak setiap hari selalu merayunya untuk menghabiskan malam di atas kasur empuk mereka.

Untung saja pemilik klup ini sangat mengenal Sakura sejak lama, jika tidak, mungkin gadis manis ini sudah menjadi pelacur tingkat tinggi yang bayarannya akan sangat mahal hanya dengan sekali tidur dengannya.

Kalau bukan mengingat gadis manis ini lah yang telah menolong sang istri pemilik klup yang hampir keguguran. Makanya, sang pemilik klup memperkerjakannya dan melindunginya dari gangguan pria-pria hidung belang yang kerap tiap kali ingin membayar tubuhnya.

"Terima kasih, Bos, mungkin sebentar lagi jika pekerjaanku benar-benar telah selesai."

"Yah, kau memang pekerja yang sangat rajin Sakura, aku senang bisa mempekerjakanmu di sini."

Setelah selesai membersihkan klup itu, Sakura berpamitan pada Bos serta teman-temannya. Yah, itu lah kebiasaannya. Unik memang, dalam kehidupan yang keras ini, masih saja ada gadis manis yang selalu memasang tampang senyuman dan selalu berpamitan dengan sopan kepada seluruh teman-temannya.

Sepertinya matahari akan segera terbit. Sakura melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya melewati gang-gang pertokoan yang masih tutup itu. Walau, setiap hari dia pulang dengan keadaan khawatir, yah, bagaimanapun dia seorang wanita. Tetap saja, bukan Sakura namanya jika tidak memilik tekat sekuat baja yang memang telah tertanam pada dirinya.

Dia memang telah hidup sendirian semenjak dia kabur dari panti asuhan kira-kira waktu dia masih berumur sepuluh tahunan, dan hidup layaknya seorang gelandangan hampir setengah hidupnya. Mungkin itu lah yang telah mendidiknya menjadi seorang yang bermental baja dan pemberani.

Tak seperti biasa. Hari ini sepertinya ada yang aneh, apa mungkin cuma perasaannya saja atau memang dia salah mentasfirkan keadaan saat ini. Ada perasaan aneh yang membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Ah, gadis itu tetap menggelangkan kepala, berusaha mengenyahkan perasaan aneh yang dirasakannya. Tetap saja dia berjalan.

"Ehhmm."

Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan pendengarannya. Sepertinya sesaat dia mendengar orang merintih kesakitan. Sakura tak ambil pusing, benar-benar kelihatannya dia sangat lelah hingga berhalusinasi yang tidak-tidak.

Deg.

Tanpa terasa ada tangan sedingin es yang kini telah berada di sela-sela lehernya. Merangkulnya seakan dia mangsa yang empuk. Tubuh mungil itu bergetar layaknya tubuh yang ketakutan. Hm, bukan Sakura namanya jika tak melawan, lebih baik mati terhormat daripada sama sekali tidak melawan dan mati konyol begitu saja.

Dunia keraslah yang telah mendidiknya sampai sekarang. Sakura menggunakan sekuat tenaga yang tersisa untuk menendang ke belakang, yup, seseorang di belakangnya kini memang telah terluka parah, maka dengan sangat gampang gadis mungil itu tanpa sengaja memukul bagian yang memang sudah terluka parah di pergelangan tangan kanan pria itu.

Ini lah kelemahan sempurnanya. Sakura selalu tak akan tega jika melihat orang lain terluka dan dia diam saja tanpa berbuat apa pun. Walaupun mungkin orang yang selalu ditolongnya tak semuanya orang baik, tapi memang sikap polosnya lah yang selalu tak tega melihat orang lain menderita.

"Sepertinya kau terluka. Apa aku bisa membantumu."

Sakura mendudukkan kepalanya untuk menyepadankan wajahnya dengan pria bertubuh kekar di depannya yang duduk bersimpuh. Pria itu meringis dan memegangi pergelangan tangannya. Ada sebersit darah kental yang berceceran, walau warnanya sangat tak lumrah, karena menyerupai merah yang kehitaman pekat. Tetap saja itu darah, dan Sakura paling tak tega melihat orang berdarah.

Sakura mulai mendekat dan mencoba memberikan pertolongannya. Benar-benar ego yang melebihi tinggi gunung. Pria itu dengan kasar menepis tangan itu yang akan menolongnya. Suara berat itu terasa seperti aliran listrik yang menyetrum bagian otaknya, "Jangan coba-coba menyentuhku. Atau kau akan mati."

Tak bisa dipungkiri, Sakura merasa sedikit takut akan ancaman itu. Tapi, dia tetap pada pendiriannya. Daripada nanti dia tidak tenang dan tidak bisa tidur karena telah membiarkan orang ini dalam keadaan berdarah. Dia lebih memilih orang itu mengumpat marah dan ia berhasil menolongnya.

Walau terasa sangat berat bagi ukuran tubuhnya yang memang sangat kurus jika dibandingkan dengan pria yang telah di seretnya itu sampai ke apartemennya. Sungguh hasil yang sepadan, walau sangat melelahkan, seperti menyeret berton besi. Dia tak habis fikir, bisa-bisa nya pria tampan itu yang sekarang telah tertidur lelap di kasur bobrok satu-satunya miliknya. Sangat berat.

Untung dia membawa pria itu tepat waktu, sebelum matahari terbit dan rumah-rumah belum ada yang terbuka satupun, jika tidak, apa yang akan dikatakan teman-teman di kompleknya, dia ketahuan membawa pria pulang ke rumahnya. Sungguh akan mencoreng nama baik sebagai Sakura yang selalu dipandang baik, manis, sopan.

Sakura memandang lekat-lekat pria yang tertidur pulas itu, sedangkan dia ada di tepi kasur itu. Dia dengan telaten membersihkan luka itu dan menutupnya dengan saputangan merahmuda miliknya.

Wow.

Astaga. Apa aku bermimpi?

Itu lah yang ada di fikiran gadis itu. Saat dia ingin melihat dengan jelas wajah pria yang ditolongnya dengan menyapukan helaian rambut hitam kebiruan pria itu. Dia benar-benar takjup, ini pertama kalinya dia melihat pemandangan langka ini.

Wajah itu.

Sungguh-sungguh seperti patung dewa yang di sembah-sembah oleh beberapa kaum, yang sangat mahal nan rupawan. Sakura yang mulai penasaran menggerak-gerakkan tangannya dan menyentuh pahatan indah wajah itu. Sangat dingin. Sangat halus. Sangat putih –pucat. Benar-benar mahakarya yang tak tertandingi. Sempurna.

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepala akan pikiran negatif yang tiba-tiba hinggap di otaknya, tak mau dianggap tak sopan dengan memandangi seseorang yang sedang tertidur, dia memilih pergi dan membereskan tubuhnya dengan mandi air hangat.

Mata itu mengerjap, menampilkan sepasang mata _onyx_ yang tajam. Mata itu memandang hasil kerja seorang gadis manusia yang telah menolongnya. Dia tertawa dalam hati, walau memang luka itu sedikit dan berbahaya, namun sebagai seorang vampir terkuat, luka seperti itu tak akan lama mengotori tubuhnya. Hanya menunggu sejam saja luka itu pasti akan sembuh dan tanpa berbekas.

Sekarang sudah siang dan matahari telah menampilkan wujudnya, jadi tak mungkin dia berdiri dan pergi begitu saja. Hm, mungkin lebih baik dia tidur, walau di sini sangat tidak senyaman peti matinya. Mungkin ini cukup melindunginya dari sinar matahari. "Gadis manusia yang menarik." Sedikit senyum tipis itu terukir.

**~o0o~**

Walau sekarang masih sangat siang, bagi kaum vampir yang hidup pada malam hari. Ini langka, semua kawanan vampir, tak ada yang kembali ke dalam peti matinya satupun. Tidak dalam keadaan di mana sang Kage tidak ada di kastilnya.

Semua kini telah berlindung dari sinar matahari, konyol bagi mereka yang mau terpanggang matahari jika nekat keluar dan terkena sinar matahari. Benar-benar akan menjadi abu yang sia-sia.

Naruto yang murka tak membuat satupun dari kawanan itu yang tak merasa takut. Mata itu, memandang amarah yang meluap-luap, taring yang putih itu masih setia terlihat sangat panjang dan tajam.

Semua kawanan vampir itu memilih menghindar daripada mati konyol kena amarah pimpinan klan Uzumaki yang tersohor. Neji yang memang juga pimpinan klan vampir Hyuga, juga tak kalah ganasnya. Taring yang panjang dan mata lavender tajamnya tetap tak sedikitpun memperlihatkan mata yang bersahabat.

Tapi, Neji masih memiliki rasio pemikiran yang baik, jika dibanding dengan Naruto, yang dari tadi hampir memporak-porandakan Negara Konoha ini demi mencari sang Kage.

"Naruto, tenanglah sedikit."

"Kau gila! Ini Kage kita. Pimpinan semua kaum vampir, jika terjadi sesuatu pasti perdamaian dunia iblis akan kacau."

Mata Naruto masih menyala-nyala, sangat siap menyantap apa pun yang ada di depannya. Mungkin jika kawanan vampir-vampir muda itu tak disuruh Neji menghindar dari pandangan Naruto. Sangat dipastikan, jika mereka akan menjadi santapan bagi Naruto yang marah.

"Aku juga merasa khawatir Naruto, apa yang bisa kita lakukan? Ini masih siang bolong dan matahari akan dengan senang hati memanggang kita."

"Tapi, aku akan sangat tidak memaafkan diriku jika terjadi hal buruk pada Kage. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kekacauan apa yang akan terjadi pada dunia iblis, jika semua kawanan itu mengetahui jika Kage…"

Neji tidak mau mendengar Naruto berbicara lebih jauh, "Kita tinggal menunggu matahari terbenam dan kita kumpulkan semua anggota klan Uzumaki, Hyuga, Uchiha dan Yamanaka yang sekarang sedang berjaga untuk mencari di setiap sudut Negara Konoha ini."

Mungkin jika Naruto tetap seperti kedaannya tadi. Pasti saat ini dia akan di kunci dan dimasukkan oleh Neji ke sel bawah tanah. Karena dia paling tidak suka ada kekacauan di kastil Uchiha ini.

"Darahku mendidih, aku benar-benar tidak bisa tinggal diam saja."

Neji yang memandang khawatir sahabatnya itu, memegang pundaknya dan memberikan tepukan semangat. Pasti tak akan terjadi apa-apa pada sang Kage, karena ia yakin, tak akan ada satupun iblis di dunia ini yang mampu menandingi kekuatannya. Mungkin hanya tigapuluh kawanan _pureblood_ terlatih saja lah yang bisa mengalahkan atau menyeimbangi kekuatan sang Kage. Sedangkan yang diketahui, mungkin hanya tersisa kurang dari duapuluh kawanan _purblood_ saja yang tersisa dan tersebar di seluruh bagian dunia.

Sebentar lagi matahari akan terbenam, kawanan vampir-vampir itu sekarang sudah pada siap untuk menyebar di seluruh Negara ini.

**~o0o~**

Sebentar lagi malam, gadis manis itu sudah sangat siap untuk berangkat kerja. Dia menoleh sedikit, memandangi pria tampan yang ditolongnya tadi, benar-benar tak habis fikir, apa sebegitu parahnya luka di pergelangan tangan pria itu. Sehingga dari tadi dia tidak melihat sedikitpun pria itu bergerak, atau cuma membuka matanya.

Sakura menghampiri pria itu dan duduk di tepi kasur bobroknya. "Kalau kau sudah bangun, kuharap kau bisa segera pergi dari sini. Yah, aku tak berniat mengusirmu, tapi aku tak ingin ada yang menganggap aneh-aneh jika ada seorang pria dalam apartemen ku."

Sakura yang sangat polos itu memandangi wajah tampan tak tercela di hadapannya. Mungkin sekali saja tidak masalah kan, jika dia menyentuh wajah itu sekali lagi. Masih sangat terpana. Sampai-sampai dia tidak menyadari jika matahari telah mulai terbenam.

"Kau benar-benar sangat tampan. Tapi, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini, aku harus berangkat bekerja." Saat hendak berdiri, Sakura merasakan pergelangan tangan kirinya dipegang oleh seseorang, dan ini sangat dingin.

"Kau melakukan kesalahan yang sangat fatal nona manusia. Atau lebih tepatnya manusia yang sangat manis."

Perasaan berdebar menyelimuti tubuh Sakura. Sesegera mungkin Sakura memandang wajah lawan bicaranya. Ada perasaan yang tak enak menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Tidak sempat berlama-lama Sakura bisa memandangi wajah tampan itu. Pemilik wajah tampan itu sudah menggunakan tangannya dan mengalirkan energinya, sehingga tubuh manusia sang gadis langsung jatuh dan pingsan.

Tubuh kekar nan tegap itu berdiri dan membawa seorang manusia di pundaknya. Dia meloncat melewati rumah-rumah tanpa bisa dilihat orang sekitarnya. Kecepatannya, mungkin hanya orang yang memiliki kemampuan saja yang bisa melihat kecepatan itu.

.

.

.

Bersambung.

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

**Author area:**

Judul dengan arti di bawahnya berbeda, hanya sebagai penegas isi cerita saja.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated "M"**

**Genre "Romance, Supernatural, Drama, Advanture/fantasy"**

**Inspiration "Semua karya 'Alexandria Ivy' yang kubaca saja"**

**Warning "OOC, di cabut kalimat aman karena tema dewasa (16****th****+), jika ada typo mohon maaf, judul dengan arti berbeda, dunia Supranatural"**

**.**

"**Love Into Darkness"**

**(Malaikat Kecil Yang Berharga)**

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

Semua kawanan vampir yang hendak bertebaran mencari Kage. Semuanya terhenti saat satu persatu hidung mereka mengendus udara dan menemukan udara di sekitar mereka terasa tidak asing.

Bau yang benar-benar bisa membuat vampir manapun bertekuk lutut. Ini aroma sang raja. Sang Kage telah kembali.

Semua vampir berkumpul dan melonglong sambil memperlihatkan taring-taring tajam mereka. Rasa kebahagiaan semua vampir mungkin tak biasa. Mereka menunjukkannya dengan berdiri tegap dan menunjukkan taring mereka, seakan mereka itu binatang buas yang siap menerkam.

Sesampainya sang raja di depan kastilnya.

Beberapa ketua klan langsung berjejer rapi menyambut kedatangan lagi sang Kage. Suasana seperti ini memang jarang terjadi. Mungkin terakhir kali terjadi sudah sekitar kurang lebih tiga abad yang lalu.

"Selamat datang kembali _My lord."_

Semua terlihat menundukkan tubuh mereka. Tak ada satupun dari kawanan vampir itu yang membuka percakapan. Sang Kage berjalan ke dalam kamar pribadinya dan menyuruh salah satu vampir bawahannya menyiapkan satu kamar untuk manusia yang dibawanya.

Semua mata tajam binatang itu terpusat pada seseorang manusia yang dibawa oleh Kage mereka. Semua beranggapan, mungkin itu santapan makan malam raja mereka, jadi mereka diam saja. Hm, ini sungguh langka. Tak pernah sekalipun mereka melihat raja mereka membawa seorang manusia. Dan manusia tersebut bahkan dianggap seperti layaknya seorang tamu istimewa.

Sebelum raja yang ditakuti itu melangkah memasuki kamar pribadinya. Sorot mata itu memandang semua kawanan vampir-vampirnya, "Jangan ada yang berani macam-macam pada manusia ini. Kalau kalian masih ingin hidup."

Mungkin jika mereka masih hidup, akan terlihat sangat menakutkan pandangan mata itu. Mata itu sangat pantas ditakuti oleh kawanan vampir manapun. Semuanya tunduk pada perintah raja, karena bagi mereka perintah raja adalah hal utama yang harus dilaksanakan.

Setelah sang raja meletakkan gadis manusia itu pada kamar di samping kamarnya. Dia ke luar dan menyuruh salah satu vampir yang paling terpercayanya yang sekaligus sebagai teman paling terdekatnya.

"Naruto, aku ingin kau menyuruh sementara koki manusia terbaikmu tinggal di sini dan memasak untuk tamuku itu."

"Siapa dia My Lord?"

"Seorang tamu yang manis mungkin."

"Ku harap manusia itu tidak merepotkan."

**~o0o~**

Mungkin jika dia bukan seorang manusia atau mungkin dia itu seorang penyihir hebat. Dari tadi dia pasti sudah terbangun. Tak ada satupun kawanan iblis yang sanggup menandingi kekuatan sang vampir ini. Jika dia mengeluarkan sedikit saja kekuatannya, terutama kekuatan itu terkena langsung pada tubuh manusia. Pasti manusia itu akan langsung mati. Tapi, mungkin manusia satu ini sangat istimewa. Raja vampir yang terkenal sangat dingin serta tak memiliki batas toleransi. Hanya menggunakan secuil energinya, untuk membuat manusia itu tertidur.

Hampir duapuluh empat jam sang Kage diam saja berdiri dan mengawasi tubuh rapuh itu tanpa ada sedikitpun gerakan. Benar-benar patung abadi.

Sebagian dari dirinya tahu tindakan yang dilakukannya itu tidak perlu dilakukan, tapi anehnya ia tetap berdiri di sana. Sikapnya itu mungkin bukan karena tubuh wanita yang berada di atas tempat tidur emas itu begitu rapuh. Tidak pula karena wajah itu terlihat sangat polos waktu tertidur. Juga tidak mungkin karena warna rambut aneh mencolok yang langka. Dan leher jenjang yang sangat menggoda.

Sang Kage bukan pula pria putus asa yang harus menjaga seorang wanita yang sedang tertidur pulas.

Semua itu dilakukannya karena dia ingin berada di dekat wanita itu jika wanita itu terbangun, Kage itu menekankan dalam hati. Tak diragukan lagi, wanita itu akan berteriak, dan menangis, dan membuat keributan.

Lagi pula wanita ini adalah manusia, manusia yang sangat polos.

Dia tak akan kemanapun sampai tamunya terbangun, dia ingin melihat malaikat kecil penolongnya itu terbangun dan melihatnya. Berdiam diri selama ratusan tahun di dalam gua, tak dapat membuat dia bisa berfikir apa yang harus dilakukannya pada manusia rapuh di hadapannya itu.

Wanita ini terlihat masih sangat muda dan segar. Bau darah yang menguar dari tubuh manusia itu sangat menggiurkan. Jika vampir biasa mungkin akan dengan senang hati melahap tubuh itu, menghisap sampai habis darah segar itu.

Tidak.

Mungkin dia haus darah. Tapi, selama perdamaian dan keseimbangan dunia terjaga di bawah kepemimpinannya, dia tak akan meminum langsung darah segar dari manusia atau iblis sekalipun. Selama ini dia selalu meminum darah segar dari pasokan Bank Darah. Itu sudah cukup untuk semua kawanan vampir di dunia. Walau terkenal dingin, dia tetap menjunjung tinggi sebuah perdamaian dunia.

Benar-benar itu adalah pemikiran yang masuk akal, pikir sang Kage sambil menyelimuti tubuh wanita yang rapuh itu.

Kage itu mungkin akan melangkah mundur ketika ia merasakan bahwa wanita itu mencoba menyingkir dari selimut yang baru saja ia letakkan di atas tubuhnya.

Sakura merasakan tubuhnya menengang sempurna. Dia menyadari jika saat ini semua baju yang dikenakannya telah tandas dari tubuhnya. Tapi, tentu saja pria itu tidak menanggalkan pakaian dalamnya yang baru dibelinya.

Dia sangat tahu jika manusia di hadapannya kini telah bangun. Tetap saja mata itu tak mau terbuka untuk melihatnya. "Bangunlah, aku tahu kau sudah siuman."

Tidak ada respon yang berarti dari manusia manis di depannya. Menunggu dan berdiam diri adalah keahliannya. Tapi, kali ini lain, manusia itu harus bangun jika dia ingin bertahan hidup. Tangan Kage itu terangkat dan menyuruh bawahannya masuk membawa makanan untuk tamunya.

"Taruhlah dekat manusia itu, dan keluarlah."

"Baik _My Lord_."

Kage itu masih tetap diam saja, jika dia diam saja mungkin tak akan apa-apa. Tapi, di depannya ini adalah seorang manusia. Manusia yang tidak makan akan mati. Tidak ada cara lain.

Sang Kage mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah wanita manis itu. dan menyatukan bibirnya yang dingin itu pada bibir lembut itu. Sontak sepasang mata _emerald_ indah terbelalak karena kaget.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan" Sakura panik, "Hentikan."

Dia mengambil langkah mundur, bukan karena permintaan wanita manis itu. Dia seorang Kage. Hanya perintahnyalah yang patut dilaksanakan. Dia melangkah mundur karena dia ingin berada lebih lama lagi bersama malaikat kecil penolongnya itu.

Ia sangat ingin merasakan panas tubuh dan aroma wanita itu di dekatnya. Merasakan bibir yang manis dan lembut itu. Menancapkan taringnya yang dalam ke tubuh menggoda itu.

Semua fikirannya itu membuat dia tak bisa berfikir jernih. Benar- benar sangat tidak nyaman, sangat mengganggu dan sangat merepotkan.

"Makanlah, tubuhmu tidak akan kuat jika tidak makan."

Mata _emerald_ itu menatap piring besar yang berisi santapan lezat. Daging panggang yang kelihatan nikmat dan roti bakar yang sangat renyah. Benar-benar menggoda.

"Kau ingin aku makan sebelum kau memperkosaku dan membunuhku dan memutilasiku? Benar-benar sangat perhatian."

"Imajinasimu itu benar-benar menakutkan," timpal sang Kage. "Makanlah, dan kita akan bicara."

"Tidak." Sakura terlihat sangat marah sekaligus takut. "aku ingin pulang, tidak ingin berada dengan orang asing sepertimu yang bisa berbuat apa pun kepadaku.

"Mungkin kau benar. Tapi, kau harus makan dan jangan keras kepala."

Sakura tetap diam saja, walau sekilas dia memandang makanan yang terasa nikmat itu. Batinnya sangat ingin sekali bilang jika dia sangat kelaparan, tapi rasa keras kepala itu tidak membuat dia luluh dan menjalankan perintah orang asing di depannya.

"Apa begini caramu berterima kasih kepada penolongmu?"

Jika saja orang di hadapannya ini adalah bukan manusia penolongnya. Mungkin hanya dengan satu tangan saja, dia bisa meremukkan tubuh polos itu.

Pemikiran yang bagus.

"Apa yang kau inginkan _My Angel_?"

"Aku ingin pulang. Mana bajuku?" Benar-benar pemikiran yang sangat polos.

"Tidak semudah itu _My Angel, _kau telah salah besar."

"Salah besar?"

"Ya, seharusnya kau tinggalkan saja aku waktu itu."

Sakura teringat sesuatu. Sesuatu itu sangat penting. Pekerjaannya. Apartemennya.

"_Oh My God!_ Sudah berapa lama aku berada di sini?"

"Sehari, duapuluh empat jam."

Wow.

Sakura sangat panik, dia tanpa sadar berdiri begitu saja dan mencoba mencari-cari semua pakaiannya dan nihil.

**~o0o~**

"Aku tahu Yahiko memang gegabah. Tidak seharusnya dia mati konyol seperti itu."

Rasa amarah itu sangat terlihat. Darah hewannya terasa sangat panas dan mendidih, "Kita harus bisa mendapatkan informasi-informasi tentangnya."

"_My Lord_, kurasa itu mungkin akan sangat sulit."

Brak.

Meja kayu yang semula menjadi tumpuan kedua tangan dingin nan kekar itu kini telah menjadi dua. "Cuih, aku tidak sudi selamanya selalu dikekang olehnya. Ratusan tahun aku sudah sangat bersabar. Mungkin rantai yang dia buat selama ini bisa mengekang kita, tapi dengan adanya rantai ini, kawanan kita tidak akan bisa leluasa dan tinggal menunggu kepunahan."

Pria itu saking marahnya sampai dia tidak menyadari hingga kuku-kukunya telah memanjang. Darah hewannya sudah sangat kental. Untung dia adalah seorah _pureblood_, jadi dia lebih lelusa untuk mengendalikan darah hewannya.

"Yah, semua kawanan kita yang berada di Suna sekarang saja hampir mendekati kepunahan."

Rasa itu sangat tak mungkin bisa ia tahan. Semakin menahannya, berarti semakin besar pula letusan yang kelak pasti akan ditimbulkannya.

Percakapan itu mungkin tidak akan berakhir jika saja perempuan berambut perak sepunggung tidak masuk dan menyuruh cur yang tadi berbicara pada kekasihnya itu meninggalkan ruangan. Walaupun usia wanita itu terbilang sudah tidak muda lagi. Sungguh, dia masih terasa berumur duapuluh tahunan.

Kini pintu ruang kerja itu telah ditutup oleh wanita cantik itu. Wanita itu terlihat sangat cantik dan menggairahkan. Tak ayal setiap pria yang melihatnya selalu ingin mendapatkan tubuhnya. Berbagi kehangatan dengannya, berbagi kenikmatan-kenikmatan bersamanya. Itu mungkin pemikiran setiap pria yang pertama kali melihatnya.

Akan sangat berbeda jika mereka tahu siapa wanita cantik ini. Sekilas melihatnya saja. Sangat seksi, sangat cantik, sangat menggairahkan. Dan pastinya sangat memuaskan. Ingin mendapatkan wanita ini di atas kasur, sepertinya itu tidak mudah.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk tidak menggangguku akhir-akhir ini."

Wanita itu tidak memperdulikan tatapan amarah itu, dia malah dengan sangat nakalnya. Menaruh kedua tangan mungil nan halusnya di pundak pria itu. Mencoba melepaskan ikat rambut pada rambut hitam kekasihnya, ia melingkarkan tangan itu dan mencoba membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja yang digunakan kekasihnya.

Berbeda dengan pria yang masih memperlihatkan amarah di depannya kini. Baginya wanita ini memang terlihat sempurna, tapi kali ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk bercinta. Yah, sangat disayangkan juga.

"Aku tidak ingin mengganggumu sayang. Aku cuma ingin membuatmu rileks sedikit. Kurasa."

"Tetap saja kali ini bukan saatnya. Jadi bisa sekarang kau keluar!"

Wanita itu dengan uring-uringan terpaksa melepaskan tangan mungil nan seksinya dari sang kekasih. Sebelum ia benar-benar melewati pintu itu, ia sempat berhenti dan berbicara pelan namun juga penuh penekanan. "Tak akan, pasti suatu saat kita akan menemukan kelemahannya dan itu akan sangat mengasikkan untuk menghancurkannya."

**~o0o~**

Setelah dia sempat uring-uringan dan terpaksa memakan semua makanan yang disajikan dengan sangat rakus dan tidak elit.

Sakura mungkin saja masih terlihat kesal. Siapa tidak kesal? Sudah berbaik hati menolong seseorang dengan niatan baik. Eh, malah kebaikannya disalah artikan oleh orang aneh ini.

"Ok, aku sudah sangat bersabar denganmu. Jadi, kembalikan bajuku dan biarkan aku pergi."

Mata _onyx_ itu memandang Sakura dengan meremehkan. Sakura bergidik melihatnya. Dia tak menyangka, jika pria yang ditolongnya kini telah menculiknya. Apakah ini awal kehidupan buruknya? Sungguh itu yang dari tadi selalu menghantui fikiran Sakura.

Sakura dengan terpaksa memberanikan diri memandang langsung mata _onyx_ itu. Sungguh dia merasa, tatapan mata itu terasa sangat dingin dan berbahaya. Dia tidak tahu jelas apa yang terjadi di tubuhnya. Walau pria ini sangat tampan, sangat eksotis, sangat menggoda, sangat seksi. Semua pemikiran itu membuat tubuhnya menegang. Pria ini seperti menelanjanginya lewat tatapan mata itu.

"Kurasa kau tidak hanya manis dan polos _My Angel._ Sepertinya aku ingin tahu siapa nama penolongku ini." Garis muka pria ini benar-bener masih belum menunjukkan sebuah ekspresi yang berarti. Sakura berfikir mungkin pria di hadapannya ini adalah jenis pria angkuh, sombong dan berharga diri setinggi langit.

"Kurasa kau tidak cukup beralasan ingin mengetahui siapa namaku, tuan sombong." Sakura mati-matian menahan rasa takutnya akan tatapan itu. Dia berlagak sok berani di hadapan pria itu. Bahkan, dia sempat memandang dengan senyum remeh pula.

Menarik juga.

"Kurasa kau tidak akan berani memandangku seperti itu jika kau tahu siapa aku, _My Angel_." Pria itu mulai berdiri dan sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sakura. Sakura sempat sedikit merasa lega. Yah, cuma sedikit. Bagaimana bisa dia bisa tenang, sedangkan dia kini berada satu ruangan bersama pria yang super menggoda.

Sakura tak bisa berfikir jenih, otaknya berputar-putar. Perasaan ingin menyentuh tubuh kekar itu, merasakan tubuh itu menindih tubuhnya, perasaan ingin berbagi peluh, perasaan ingin ber… ini gila. Bisa-bisanya dia sempat berfikir untuk menambahkan kalimat 'cinta' pada aksen belakang pemikirannya itu. Dia itu menculiknya, dan dia seharusnya marah dan minta dilepaskan.

"Aku bisa mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan dengan sangat mudah selama ini." Pria itu mencoba menahan hasrat untuk cepat-cepat menikmati wanita di hadapannya. Sakura tetap diam saja, akhirnya dia menyerah. Bisa-bisanya ada seseorang aneh yang hampir tigapuluh menit memandangnya dan menunggu dia mengatakan siapa namanya.

Wow.

Ini salah satu nilai lebih bagi pria di hadapannya itu. Walau jarak mereka cuma kurang dua meter. Dia merasa pria ini sangat dekat dan bahkan telah sampai berada dekat dengan kulitnya. Walau hanya dengan tatapan aneh itu.

"Namaku Sakura Haruno, dan kau bisa memanggilku dengan Sakura saja. Tanpa ada aksen _My Angel_. Kurasa kau sangat tahu jika aku bukan siapa-siapamu." Dalam hati Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri. Rasa nyaman yang beberapa waktu lalu saat pria di hadapannya memanggilnya '_My Angel_' itu sungguh membuat dia sangat cantik dan sangat dihargai, mungkin.

"Cocok sekali. Nama yang sangat pantas untuk wanita cantik sepertimu." Mungkin matanya sakit atau apalah itu. Sakura sempat melihat dalam sepersekian detik, wajah itu memandangnya dengan tersenyum. Ah, buat apa aku memikirkan itu, toh itu bukan urusanku. Sakura menegaskan kembali pada fikirannya.

"Mungkin ini aneh bagi kaummu. Tapi, kau harus menerima kenyataan jika kau salah besar telah menolongku waktu itu.

"Ya, ya, ya, aku benar-benar salah besar, kurasa." Sakura memutar-mutar bola matanya seperti menyesal.

"Diamlah dan dengarkan aku akan mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu."

"Aha, apakah itu penting bagiku? Kurasa aku tidak peduli. Tuan sombong yang angkuh."

"Mungkin kau akan perduli _My Angel_. Bagaimanapun kau telah lancang memasuki kehidupanku."

Yang Sakura lihat adalah pria itu berjalan mendekati meja tempat ditaruhnya makanannya tadi dan mengambil sebilah pisau buah di atasnya. Sakura sempat sedikit bermacam-macam dengan pemikirannya. Pemikiran itu pun menambah daya negatif, saat pria itu duduk tepat di sebelah dia sekarang.

"Lihatlah dan kuharap kau bisa menerima ini dengan logikamu!" Ada nada tersirat dalam ucapan pria itu padanya. Pria itu mulai membuka lengan kemejanya dan menggulungnya ke atas. Ia mendekatkan pisau itu pada pergelangan tangannya –tepat di urat nadinya. Sakura sempat ngeri dibuatnya. Bayangkan saja dia seorang wanita yang selama ini –takut darah. Malah pria itu kini menggores lengannya dengan pisau dan memperlihatkan tetesan darah tepat di depan mukanya.

"Kau gila!" Sakura belum sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya saat pria itu tetap menyuruhnya melihat pergelangan tangannya.

Luka itu sembuh dengan sangat cepat dan sempurna. Sakura langsung menggunakan kedua tangan telanjangnya untuk menutup mulutnya yang terkejut. Dia merasa jantungnya berhenti memompa sejenak. Sakura memberanikan dirinya memandang pria itu. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa kaku, pemikirannya kacau.

"Aku seorang vampir. Lebih tepatnya raja vampir yang telah kau selamatkan dari kemungkinan terburuk, jika matahari itu mengenai tubuhku." Sambil menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pria itu mulai memperlihatkan pula taringnya yang kini telah memanjang sempurna.

.

.

.

Bersambung.

**~o0o~**

Chapter ini terinspirasi dari adegan yang ada dari novel ke tiga '**Alexandria Ivy**' yang berjudul '**Darkness Everlasting**'.

Chapter depan ada adegan lemonnya.

Hm, ada yg tanya masalah lemon atau lime? Hehehe… maaf tapi kayaknya ada. Walau gak tahu kapan… hehehe…


End file.
